<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting those lovebirds home and cute guy? by Dearthisbe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856895">Getting those lovebirds home and cute guy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe'>Dearthisbe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flirting, M/M, SnowBaz, drunk, get a room</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a drunk evening, Penelope has to get Baz and Simon home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Penelope Bunce &amp; Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Penelope Bunce/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting those lovebirds home and cute guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I thought of an idea and wanted to write it, it isn't perfect and english isn't my first language, so sorry for that:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Penelope pov:<br/>
Loud music is playing everywhere, the whole bar club is dancing under lights. I’m sitting at the sticky bar with the leather chairs. This is our go to club, mostly because the owner gives us free drinks sometimes. Baz and Simon are dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, if you can call it dancing. Simon looks like a bloody chicken.<br/>
Baz wasn’t really excited to dance today, but a couple of shots and he’s dancing inappropriately with his blouse a bit too open. Simon drank a lot too, and is currently trying to keep his boyfriend away from others. </p><p>It's a whole movie, I could eat popcorn with this and watch it all night. Whenever a guy tries to flirt or dance with baz - which baz doesn’t realise, Simon goes red and pulls baz away to then make out in front of the guy…. I want to be disgusted, but frankly, it’s the most funny thing i’ve ever seen.<br/>
The only thing I'm doing is drinking my gin tonic and entertaining another drunk Agatha. Agatha is actually ok with baz and simon being together, but that doesn’t stop her from looking disgusted at the side of a drunk baz licking simon’s neck. I can’t disagree on that. </p><p>‘Soooooo………..Any love interests?’ Agatha sweeps her blond hair back.<br/>
‘C’mon, there has to be a guy?’ She takes a sip from my drink. Agatha told me all about her newest boyfriend, and now she wants to hear about my lovelife that I don't really have in the moment.<br/>
‘There isn’t actually….’ I take my drink back.<br/>
‘I’m gonna search one for ya then’, Agatha says in her California accent. I laugh.<br/>
‘Good luck on that.’</p><p>I look on my purple watch, and see it’s already 2 am.<br/>
‘Shit Agatha, it’s way too late! We need to go home! I’m gonna get the lovebirds.’<br/>
I search for the two on the dance floor, but I can’t find them. Shit…..<br/>
They are not in the fucking bathroom again are they? I push myself through the dancing crowd, but I can’t find them. All the corners are clear too. Bloody hell, I have to brace myself now.<br/>
I take a deep breath and walk towards the bathroom, knowing what I probably will find.<br/>
Luckily nobodys is standing before it, so I scream. ‘Simon, Baz I know you’re in there! We need to go home.’ They don’t react.<br/>
‘BASILTON, YOU ARE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE, WE ARE GOING HOME!!’<br/>
They don’t respond to my screeching too.<br/>
I look around me, nobody’s watching. I take a breath and quickly go inside. I bloody hate public bathrooms. There are always people like Simon and Baz in them. </p><p>I softly walk towards the only closed stall in the back. I definitely hear some noises over the mumbled music. I look under the door, and I see their shoes. Yup, thats them. </p><p>I knock. ‘Boys, we need to go and i’m tired of your bloody makeout sessions.’<br/>
I get no respond. I’m so tired of this, being their bloody babysitter.<br/>
Then a door opens, but not the door before me, but the entrance. </p><p>Bloody hell, could this be more embarrassing?  I wanna hide in a stall, but my feet won’t corporate. A tall young guy walks in, about my age.  </p><p>‘Spare me the embarrassment please.’ I say, and I knock against the stall again.<br/>
To my suprise, the cute guy laughs and nods.<br/>
‘Make out session involved?’ He smiles, and a dimple appears. My god why do I even notice that?<br/>
‘Yes, I need to babysit those too.’<br/>
‘Been there… 2 lesbian friends you know.’</p><p>I laugh, knowing damn well this is a weird place to meet a cute guy. </p><p>‘Well, let’s say this isn’t the first time.’ I say while he leans against the tiled wall.<br/>
A lock of hair falls before his face and I gasp from inside. I could slap myself. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE ME.<br/>
‘My friends choose a different spot every time, one time I found them by the dumpster. They were so drunk that I had to drag them home.’<br/>
‘That’s nothing, Simon and Baz once set a bar on fire… don’t ask more, I can’t relive it.’ </p><p>We both laugh, and at that moment the stall door opens.<br/>
Baz walks nonchalant out of the stall, but his messy hair and open blouse says something else as nonchalant. He throws a lousy arm around me.<br/>
‘Well, look who showed up.’ I give him a look and he returns a cocked eyebrow. Then Simon reveals himself with even messier hair and even… a bite? God those two are getting weirder and weirder by the day. </p><p>Simon gets red by the sight of ‘cute guy’ and tries to hide the bite. Baz throws his other arm around him.<br/>
‘Bunce, who’s this fellow you met in the wrong bathroom while disrupting us?’ </p><p>‘I’m Milo,’ cute guy says. ‘It was nice to meet you, but I do really need to use the toilet right now… Is it too early to ask for a number? We could talk more about horny drunk friends?’</p><p>Do I see that right? Is he blushing? Bloody, I'm imagining things.<br/>
‘She will give you her number,’ Baz says, pulling my phone out of my bra. ‘Sorry about that Bunce.’ I roll my eyes. </p><p>‘It’s not Bunce by the way, it’s Penelope.’ I say more towards Milo then Baz. ‘Penelope Bunce.’ </p><p>Baz fumbles with my phone and when he finally unlocked it and looked for my number, he pulls away from us and shows it too milo so he can write it down in his phone. In the meanwhile I feel my cheeks heathen. I’ve never exchanged a phone number so quickly, I don’t even know his last name! We talked for<br/>
Milo winks at me and we tumble out of the bathroom in a ridiculous scene. I can’t even believe what just happened. Merlin, Agatha will go crazy. 


‘Bloody hell you both! I can’t believe this.’<br/>
‘If you had this kind of hotness as boyfriend, you will do the same.’ Baz flips his sweaty hair away.<br/>
Simon goes red.<br/>
‘Actually, you did meet a really hot guy in the bathroom.’<br/>
‘Simon goes red again, but this time jealousy red.  </p><p>After a lot of stumbling we are back at the bar with Agatha.<br/>
‘Finally, what has happened there?’<br/>
‘I don’t even wanna talk about it.’ I roll my eyes at the drunken lovebirds.<br/>
‘Well, things happened Wellbelove, and I got Bunce a number from a hot guy.’<br/>
‘PENELOPE??!?!? WHO?’ Agatha is practically jumping in the air.<br/>
‘I will talk to you about it later, what we need to do now is getting these two horny bitches home!’<br/>
‘I’m not forgetting this.’<br/>
‘Yes, yes I know. But we need to catch the tube.’</p><p> </p><p>We walk in a weird line to the tube station. Baz can luckily walk kinda normal by himself, but Simon is walking from left to right. He looks like a dog who can’t decide where to go.<br/>
I had some drinks too, but I can handle it a lot better than Simon. Always have. I can still remember when Agatha got us alcohol in 5th year. He was a wreck the next morning, even though he’s always a bit of a wreck.<br/>
Baz has Simon under his arms, and every 5 seconds they start another make out session, to my and Agatha’s disgust.<br/>
Baz’s hands travel down Simon’s back to his behind and I slap his hand away.<br/>
‘Enough, save it for the bedroom please.’<br/>
We walked past tons of pubs and clubs before we finally arive at the metro station. </p><p> </p><p>The stairs that lead to the station underground have a railing, and before I can stop them, the couple is sliding down the stairs. Baz goes first, elegant but drunk.<br/>
Then Simon slides down, but tumbles on the ground. He falls on his back and at that moment, his wings appear. </p><p>‘Merlin, Are you alright Simon?’<br/>
He gives an awkward thumbs up. Agatha is shaking her head in disbelief, guess they don’t get this drunk in California.<br/>
We walk down the stairs properly. I want to spell Simon’s wings away, but he won’t let me.<br/>
‘I’m telling you Penny, Baz says it’s hot.’ Baz nods and lifts up Simon while kissing his wings. I guess we’ll have to use the costume excuse.                         </p><p>‘Bloody hell, get a fucking room!’ Agatha yells while giving me a hug.<br/>
‘See you soon, and you have to tell me about the guy!’<br/>
I roll my eyes but return the hug before she goes to her platform.                                                                             I quickly spell Simon's wings away before we enter our metro. </p><p> </p><p>After an exhausting tube ride with Baz and Simon switching between making out and sleeping, we enter our apartment. Baz is practically living with us now. He even has his own mug here. I drag the pair upstairs and by their actions, they can’t wait till the bedroom.<br/>
They stumble inside while kissing and I go to the bathroom. My phone is still in my bra and when i check it, i have one notification. </p><p>unknown number: Hey, it’s milo.<br/>
unknown number: This is penelope right?</p><p>I smile and text him back. I will deal with cute guys tomorrow, I'm too tired now, and hearing the sounds I hear from Simon’s bedroom, I will appreciate my sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it, feel free to comment your thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>